Erasure coding involves the introduction of redundancy in coding schemes which makes it possible to reconstruct data that is lost through erasures.
There are many applications of erasure codes including distributed networks in which erasure codes are used to cope with high packet loss; video streaming over lossy channels; distributed network storage and redundant disk drives.
One application of erasure codes is in distributed sensor networks, for example, the monitoring of energy usage. It is envisaged that the modernisation of the existing energy grid to form the so called ‘Smart Grid’ will allow real-time information exchange between the utility provider and consumers to achieve more efficient energy management. Wireless sensor networks are likely to be employed for monitoring consumers' energy consumption and communicating it to the utility provider.